User talk:Kelcat
Welcome to my talk page! * If you message me here, I will reply here. * Don't forget to sign your messages with ~~~~ or click the signature icon: . * Add a title in the Subject/headline section. * You can also email me if you prefer. Archives:1 2 3 JoH schematics Hello, I noticed that a lot of Jaws of Hakkon Schematics were missing pictures and just wanted to bring to your attention a source I've been using in case you wanted to do something with it WhisperingElf (talk) 14:38, May 1, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf :whoops, here it is http://imgur.com/a/aAVHm#30 WhisperingElf (talk) 14:45, May 1, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf :: Very nice! I'll see if we have a use for them. -- 18:24, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Scroll Boxes Hey do you know anything about setting up scroll boxes on the wiki? - 00:24, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Griffons Okay, so in WoT Volume I read about a Grey WArden apprentice who was witness to the hidden griffon eggs hatching!!! should i include this on the griffon page under a spoiler, and if so, should i do so under a new heading of 'resurgence' or but do you know what this means. Griffons are back so they could possibly be in the next game. Griffon riding. Aerial battles on griffons! WhisperingElf (talk) 21:06, May 8, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf : Man, that would be awesome! Much better than the mounts in Inquisition. I think that's already covered by the info on The Flast Flight in the griffon page, but if you see that anything needs to be added to it, feel free to do so. -- 22:17, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Hey, 180.95.18.6 has been posting inappropriate edits on numerous wiki pages. I've been undoing them, but they still won't stop. Can you please give me a hand?--MarkRulez711 (talk) 00:44, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :That IP is now blocked. Thanks for your help 00:47, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Dear god, thank you! --MarkRulez711 (talk) 00:49, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Loleil to the rescue! Glad it got taken care of! -- 03:42, May 12, 2015 (UTC) : Undid more vandalism here: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Merrill%27s_Home?diff=719715&oldid=677276 . (Oops, on the road and forgot to login from my laptop.) DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:36, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Image of an Inquisitor Doesn't http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/What_Pride_Had_Wrought?diff=717767&oldid=711262 violate DA:IMAGE? DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:47, May 13, 2015 (UTC) : Sure does. I'll remove it. I wonder if we can get an image of Morrigan drinking from the well. -- 18:17, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :: Good thought! DaBarkspawn (talk) 18:21, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: I've managed to get a picture but she doesn't drink, just dips her head in. Is this ok? 18:53, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::: Niiiiice! DaBarkspawn (talk) 19:00, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::: That looks great! -- 19:01, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Ok I've added it to the page. 19:35, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Adding price information to stores Hey, I wanted to finish off the store lists I added in the four Black Emporium shops a couple weeks ago, but I have no idea how to input the currency. Anytime I check the source editor it only says "=InquisitionCurrency". Do you have any idea how putting that information in works? Thanks in advance. 19:54, May 19, 2015 (UTC) : Unfortunately that's one thing I have no idea how to do! Check with User:Mostlyautumn or User:Loleil, they should be able to help you. -- 20:50, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Resolution Hey have wiki changed their screen resolution for this site? I swear it looks different. Just trying to figure out if its the site or my computer. - 03:15, May 20, 2015 (UTC) : I'm not seeing any visual differences. They did just add all those share buttons (reddit, twitter, etc) so I wonder if maybe that messed up screen resolution for some? -- 04:04, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hey if you look at the Multiplayer article, can you see all five tarot cards for each class? Because previously it showed two tarots, then underneath two more and then finally the DLC tarot. Now its only showing me four for each and they're all side by side. - 04:51, May 20, 2015 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rupert_Giles/Layout_Changes:_Breakpoints_and_Typography i knew it! - 05:07, May 20, 2015 (UTC) : Well, that's interesting. Usually they do pop-up announcements for this kind of stuff. The image gallery on the Multiplayer page definitely looks broken to me now, too. Hopefully this won't affect too many other pages! -- 05:27, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :Ugh so many articles are going to need fixing. This has completely sapped my enthusiasm for editing. - 05:52, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Blagging Yeah I let myself get a bit sidetracked there. My bad. I can't wait until my own copy of World of Thedas vol.2 is here and we don't have to rely on shitty tumblr posts for scraps of second hand information. - 10:34, May 22, 2015 (UTC) : Understandable, but the original post is a direct copy of the book, so it'll be useful. The rest I can definitely identify with as someone who ignores canon all the time when I write short fics 10:45, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Its just an element of fan community I don't understand, despite trying repeatedly. I can understand differing interpretations of the same text but just flat out ignoring parts of a text just because I didn't like them seems so...I can't even think of the right word. Or perhaps its just the term "headcanon" itself I take issue with. Admittedly incorporating the word "canon" into a term existing solely so people can avoid saying "Stuff I think which is not supported by the text in any way", always did grate on me a little. - 11:06, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: The term "headcanon" grates on me as well, and I stay far, far away from most of the fandom on places like tumblr. Or anywhere where people insist on calling Fenris "FenFen" or other cutesy tems like that -- 20:11, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Stone Halla "Recommendations" An anonymous user has done a series of edits starting at http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Herd_of_Stone_Halla?diff=next&oldid=719771 where they list "recommendations" about which doors to open or not. Given that there aren't enough halla to open all doors, I think we shouldn't be recommending anything as it depends a lot on what strategies and objectives the player choses. Is there policy on this? DaBarkspawn (talk) 17:46, May 24, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I'd say recommendation's not really the right word for it, as it's fine to open any of them. Having a note about which doors are related to certain parts of different quests could be extremely helpful, though. So maybe a bit of rewording is needed. -- 18:18, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Outside Opinion Requested Hey which placement for the skill set layout seems easier to read to you, Belinda or Neria ? - 04:11, May 27, 2015 (UTC) : Belinda is much better. On my laptop, the skillset image on Neria's page is so far to the right that there's a tone of blank space between the "Protection" header and the actual list of skills. -- 04:38, May 27, 2015 (UTC) : We'll adopt the one used on Belinda as standard model then. Except for Isabela obviously because that is a whole other problem. - 05:18, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Inquisition Members V. Agents Should Inquisition agents count as inquisition members also? - 06:11, May 28, 2015 (UTC) : That's a toughie. I could see benefits to both counting them and not counting them. On the one hand, many of them aren't volunteers so I'm not sure if they should be included, but on the other hand, if we go by the literal definition of member, "someone or something that belongs to or is a part of a group or an organization", then I would think they should be. Maybe get some other opinions? -- 02:52, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :We could try to do it on a case by case basis. Korbin for instance is first and foremost a member of the Legion of the Dead and works as an agent of the Inquisition but does not seem to be considered a formal member of the organization. But honestly I think the best solution and probably ultimately the most accurate would be to just classify all agents also as members. - 06:16, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Unnamed topic Hi! This should be included in the DAI - Easter Eggs TV Shows - The Simpsons: One of the Bottles of Thedas recovered in Old Creastwood has a description as "Tastes Like Burning". This is in reference to The Simpsons' episode when Ralph Wiggum says "They taste like burning." : Looks like a pretty solid reference, I'll add it to the page! -- 03:00, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Did you notice, Zither doesn't play a zither? He plays a lute. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!~!? - 09:06, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :: I'm becoming more and more convinced that whoever came up with the idea for this character was high on 'shrooms at the time. -- 18:01, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Sigrun Image Hey Kelcat, which of these two options do you prefer to replace the sigrun profile image? - 13:07, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Might cut the first one a little on the right side so sigrun's face is more central - 16:55, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :: They're both nice! I think I prefer the top one a little more. -- 18:47, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Agents in Val Royeaux Yes, you are correct that it what it implies. It is not what it says, however. As my edit was, in your eyes, redundant, could you suggest a more apt edit that makes it clear, especially to new players who do not know the names of every NPC? At least, that's my reason for still not having recruited this agent. Perhaps defining who Fiona is, à la "Fiona, the First Enchanter" or something to that effect? From the description, I thought Fiona was a rival merchant. Thanks a bunch. Siltharin (talk) 06:25, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : I'm not sure identifying Fiona as the Grand Enchanter would mean any more to people than the name would, so I'm not sure that would help much. As the player absolutely cannot leave Val Royeaux without encountering Fiona, the two sentences (the one there now and the one you added) pretty much say the same thing, just different wording. If you feel it's better to replace the existing sentence with your wording, I have no objection, but there's no point in having both. -- 06:36, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : Actually, I double-checked and you don't have to actually leave Val Royeaux to miss out on Belle. It's possible to talk to Fiona, not go through the actual exit and then go back into the summer bazaar and Belle will be gone. Just learned that the hardway when I took a wrong turn towards the exit rather than towards one of the merchants. I didn't go through the exit, but Belle was gone. So the way it's worded now is actually correct. And Fiona's name is linked, so if people are confused about who she is they can just click on that. -- 01:56, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Uncategorized Images Hey just thought I'd let you know I took a look at the uncategorized images and tagged a a good chunk of them. The category doesn't seem to have updated though. - 14:16, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : Nice! The category only updates every 24 hours for some reason, so the list should update tonight. -- 18:24, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the recent matter we discussed in chat Given Iso seemed quite sure your theory was correct, and I concur with them, I think the best option would be to follow precedent and put an end to this particular ongoing issue permanently. Thoughts? - 15:24, June 21, 2015 (UTC) : Definitely agree. I had to take a bit to think on it first, but it should be resolved satisfactorily now. I really do appreciate your support in this, too! -- 18:12, June 21, 2015 (UTC) : On a tangentially related but humorous note, a user has threatened to report me to the police for blocking their IP address. -- 03:46, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :That would be an interesting episode of a police show - 06:50, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Ariane (Witch Hunt DLC) Hi, you wiped the dialogues, because it can't be on characters main page. Is there any use for me to make a page for them (Ariane/dialogue or whatever) and put theme there or considering how pointless this contribution is I should just stay off it? --Insanye (talk) 08:46, June 29, 2015 (UTC) : Sure, if you think it's worth having a separate dialogue article for Ariane I wouldn't object. Though if you decide to, might I suggest you create one for Finn as well? It would feel incongruous to have a dialogue page for one Witch Hunt companion and not the other. 08:55, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Checking In Hey, whats happening with you? Anything wiki you wanted to discuss? - 06:01, July 4, 2015 (UTC) : Things are going good! Doing a new playthrough of Inquisition right now and trying to fill in the blanks with some of the equipment. We've still got so much stuff to add!! -- 07:23, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::That we do. Lots of Jaws of Hakkon stuff to do also - 07:48, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yeah, the Ice Giant there just kicked my ass in a major way, so I think I'm going to get an extra couple levels before heading back there -- 04:48, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Customizable Table Hey Kelcat I would like to get your feedback on setting up a table for the categories I am working on: (hafts, pommels, grips, armor arms, armor legs), as to pull information directly from the source; please see the haft section for an example of what I am trying to do. Let me know if this is something that can be easily remedied as I am having a bit of difficulty implementing the changes.Thank you.--Zj24 (talk) 08:11, July 11, 2015 (UTC) : That'd require you to make a table template, which I'm unfortunately not that good at. The only advice I can offer is to take a look at other table templates and see how those were created. -- 01:27, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :: Hey Kelcat, you wouldn't mind assisting me with adjusting a few item names as I am not familiar with how to do so without creating an entire new page; I would appreciate it if you could please change the following: 1. Engraved Pommel (Level 23) to Engraved Pommel (Level 19) 2. Firm Two-Handed Haft to Firm Two-Handed Haft (level 15) 3. Firm Two-Handed Haft(2) to Firm Two-Handed Haft (level 23) 4. Solid Two-Handed Haft to Solid Two-Handed Haft (level 15) Thanks again.--Zj24 (talk) 20:55, July 18, 2015 (UTC) : Sure, I can take care of these! For future reference, all you need to do is choose "Rename" in the edit dropdown box and rename it to what you want. Once you do that, make sure to use What Links Here to update the links in any associated articles. -- 23:04, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Hey Kelcat I finished editing and organizing the armor and weapon schematic pages. I was planning on doing the same for pommels, hafts, grips and staff blades. Please let me know which format you prefer, please refer to the Pommels section and view these items from that page: 1. Balanced Two-Handed Grip 2. Dense Pommel or 3. Engraved Pommel (Level 15), unless you had something different in mind.--Zj24 (talk) 01:42, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ::: All of them look great. Since you're working so hard on all of this, I say use your best judgment! -- 07:44, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Images Required Hey so, first thing's first, I've finished all the Multiplayer character and ability articles at long last. Second, do you have a save towards the end of Dragon Age II, because we actually still need images of abilities in use for quite a few DA2 abilities and I've lost my saves. Again. Because I am an idiot and didn't think to back them up before re-installing the OS. - 09:50, July 13, 2015 (UTC) : Nice job on all the multiplayer stuff! As for saves, I've unfortunately had 2 computer meltdowns in the last year so all Dragon Age save files (including my Origins ones!) are dust in the wind. -- 19:23, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Damn, I feel your pain. I just got my DA:O and DA2 saves perfect in every minor detail too. - 03:14, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Heroes of Dragon Age characters Hi Kelcat, so sorry I took ages to reply. I've been very busy lately, barely have had time to upload the artwork. Sorry I'm not able to help with updating the character stats article. 09:15, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Input Wanted Hey, I'm debating, do you think the short fade section in Champions of the Just warrants a separate location article? - 07:39, July 16, 2015 (UTC) : It's been awhile since I've done that quest, when do they go into the Fade? -- 07:35, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJUhPISqq3k time index - 30:30 to 48:30 - when they confront Lord Seeker Lucius outside the great hall and its revealed he's been replaced by an envy demon - 07:52, July 17, 2015 (UTC) : Ohh, right! It's got a lot of stuff going on in it, so I'd support a separate page. Does it have a name, other than "the fade"? -- 02:19, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :Nightmare (Because we don't already have multiple articles with that name). My only concern is that its really just a straightforward corridor mostly broken up by story and there aren't any item drops or unique stuff in it. So that was why I thought maybe we should give it a miss. - 04:23, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Yeah, that's true, there's nothing lootable there. Loathe as I am to fatten that quest article up any more than it is, it would be nice to have a bit more description about this area. Like, all the people you find in the cells and the fact that they have some interesting dialogue that I think you can miss out on if you light the veilfire torches too quickly. Stuff like that. -- 23:07, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::You think maybe expand the quest article a bit instead of a new location article then? I've been meaning to go through the main quest articles and give them a bit of a clean up myself, I think there's substantial room for improvement. Listing enemy formations, formatting etc. - 09:15, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :: I think that might be the best solution, because that are is sparse on the article. And I agree, all the main plot quests need cleanup. I've done a bit of punctuation and header clean ups, but haven't really dived in to give it some deep cleanup. 10:00, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ok so similar question, do you think the Flooded Caves and Rusted Horn Tavern warrant separate location articles for the Still Waters quest warrant individual location articles? I can confirm that the Tavern has one unique codex entry and one unique text in it - 10:59, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Flooded cave also an elven artifact for solas' quest, couple of unique texts and some codex entries. Also final question, I swear, do you think the Aspect of Nightmare deserves a separate enemy article? It is a unique boss enemy and I suppose a unique demon in of itself. Or we could merge it into Nightmare's own article. Thoughts? - 12:09, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I think separate articles for both areas would be a good idea, since they have items and the Flooded Cave has an elite demon related to Burdens of Command. And I may be remembering wrong, but I think the tavern becomes populated with NPC's after Still Waters is complete. Aspect of the Nightmare is actually an article I had meant to create awhile ago but never got around to. I think it should be separate in order to list stats and possible strategies. -- 03:47, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yeah the Inquisition move into the tavern and a bunch of people take over and use it as...well, a tavern. No named characters to talk to though. - 14:59, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Mobile site graphics Can anything be done to fix the inline graphics like the coin or the Approval3 image on the mobile site display? They appear tiny and centered on the device screen with no text on either side and large gaps above and below, making the mobile version hard to read when searching from google. --PedanticGamer (talk) 05:35, July 23, 2015 (UTC) : Possibly? I'm not well-versed in template and graphics making when it comes to mobile devices. Your best bet would be to ask User:Tierrie. Easiest way to reach him is when he's on chat, as he's sometimes slow to respond to his talk page. User:Loleil and User:Mostlyautumn are two of our most prolific template makers, so you might try a message on their talk pages. -- 05:48, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Regions Quests Hey do you know what is happening with the Regions in the Approach/Emerald Graves/ETC quests? - 11:56, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :P.S I also found a bunch of letters and notes in the western approach which aren't tied to a specific quest but sticking them in the gallery for the region seems a dumb idea. I'm leaning towards writing them up and listing them as notes under the codex entries tab. Thoughts? - 12:22, July 25, 2015 (UTC) : Doesn't look like articles were ever made for those quests, someone just linked to the regions in the Collections article. I suppose we should make articles at some point since they are quests. : I'm still against making articles for each and every non-essential note found in the game. A lot of the ones in the Western Approach and elsewhere are just "flavor text", interesting but not necessarily worth adding hundreds of pages for. Anytime I find something useful on one of them like a Grey Warden's name I add that bit of info to a related article like Grey Warden membership and cite that it's from a note in the Western Approach. Did the same with the trophy plaques at the Winter palace. That seems more than sufficient to me. -- 18:55, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm fine with just uploading images of the texts, I just remain unsure where I should put them. Thoughts? - 01:18, July 26, 2015 (UTC) A question of categorization Hey should the Gibbering Horror be classified as a kind of demon? The codex entry from world of thedas does suggest they're demons of a sort and they are to my knowledge only encountered in the Fade. - 12:29, July 29, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I can't think of anything else that would be born of the Fade other than spirits/demons, so I think classifying them as demons makes sense (though I'd keep the creature classification too perhaps). -- 02:26, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Giving up on this one person Hi, Kelcat! Please see http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Dead_Hand . I am not going to bother responding further to 81.141.179.188, whoever they are. If you have a suggested approach here, let me know. DaBarkspawn (talk) 19:33, July 29, 2015 (UTC) : I left a few notes on the talk page hoping to clarify what we're looking for and added a cleanup tag; looks like we are all wanting the article to be improved, so that's good! -- 02:26, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Dialogue (cont'd.) Hey Yuna, since you're the only one who bothered to comment on the dialogue forum post, I figured I'd just write to your talk page. Anyway, I've added some story mission comments to Remarks (like in the Fade, since they're not about the locations per se) and also added Blackwall's speech at Adamant to his Quotes section. Not sure if some of that should be added since it's "cutscene" dialogue, instead of the "zoom in" conversation dialogue, or if there's any particular standard on this, obviously there's no need to reproduce every line of dialogue in the game script. Then I recorded a few gems from my favorite MP kit and just got done jotting them down, but then I thought that maybe we should have dialogue pages for the multiplayer characters, if we don't have one already? Can't seem to find a forum about it or if the idea was already tried and failed, could've sworn I saw a page about it somewhere. 04:59, August 6, 2015 (UTC) : I seem to recall HD3 mentioning something once about creating a multiplayer dialogue page or pages. I don't play MP at all, so I'd suggest getting with him about it. I also finally found a youtube video with all of the Jaws of Hakkon companion remarks, so I'm going to add that stuff to the dialogue pages at some point. -- 07:53, August 6, 2015 (UTC) The descent Hey do you think we should put a {For} disclaimer at the top of the DLC for The Last Descent armour set? - 07:46, August 6, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, we should definitely use the "For" flags on both pages to distinguish them. You don't need to use the template on the actual pages, though, just choose "Flags" from the edit dropdown box. Much easier now! -- 07:53, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Destruction Check Hey have you downloaded the Destruction DLC for multiplayer? Is it installed on your set up? - 00:31, August 7, 2015 (UTC) : Doesn't look like I ever did. I never play MP and my hard drive on my XOne is getting full, so I probably skipped anything I didn't need. -- 04:18, August 7, 2015 (UTC)